Destruction
by reggielp20
Summary: Ben just needed someone to show him the right way, because self-destruction wasn't such a pretty thing. He was out of control and not only him but his bands future was in danger too. But who will be this person to change it all? Not someone you would expect.


That's it. I screwed up big time and it all came down to this: me standing with nothing but my guitar ,a pack of cigarettes and a massive headache, waiting for the train. Why? It's not because I couldn't control myself it's just that I didn't, and still don't fuckin' care. The tabloids were full of it. I quote:"Despite major success, Relentless Theory's self-destructive lifestyle threatens to ruin everything. That's why they've been sent to rehab to test their limits to see if they can stay at the top or succumb to failure". Thinking about it just makes me vomit again. It all started four years ago with my lonely self, trying to find a place where I could have a smoke, away from my mothers hawk like eyes.

I've been fifteen back then and already wondering what the fuck am I doing with my life. I knew I wasn't really a school person. I didn't hate it. It's just that I wasn't happy there. I couldn't connect with other students, not like I really tried, they seemed all the same with their excitement, confusion and plans for the future. I wasn't impressed, not now or back when they told me what I was and what I was supposed to do. I can still see Dumbledore standing right beside my parents breaking the news.

-Ben this is something special and you are special. You posses a great gift, but to use it you need to learn how to control it and that's something that only in Hogwarts, with people like you and me, you will be able to do.

Dumbledore and his grandfather like attitude, I chuckle as I think about his strange habits. Actually it's thanks to him that I've been brave enough to pursue my dreams,or even find a dream to be fought for. I don't think he's really proud of me right now, he did believe in me.

Whatever, so there I am searching for my spot, when I hear yelling and swearing coming out form the garage of the house I was walking past by.

-Just fuck you Cole!You think I'm gonna give up everything for this stupid band?You think this is life?-screamed the short guy, while he was apparently walking furiously to his car.

-I knew you always had a small dick you fuckin twat!We don't need you so just run like the coward that you are!I'll find ourselves a new guitarist!I know you gonna regret this!-threatened the guy named Cole than returned to the garage.

Sometimes I think about what would have happened to me if I hadn't met Cole, that bastard best friend of mine who taught me everything I know. He told me once "You know Ben, it's just rock 'n' roll". It's all just that isn't it? Cole,Cole you silly bastard. I thought for myself as the train has finally has finally arrived. Walking past some kids with their parents, I observed that some of them noticed me and were starring at me, probably because of my odd apperance. A 19 year old dude with longish light-brown hair, two piercings adoring the left side of my lower lip, tight black jeans and ripped white band t-shirt, showing most of my tattoos covering both my arms and chest. I think I looked like a scary guy to them, or just some kind of freak.I found a free cabin, I sat down and returned to my sweet memories.

Cole never told me who the short guy was, and I never asked. I'm not a really curious guy. All I know is that the day after that encounter, I found Cole sitting at the front of his house, throwing rocks at the cars passing by. He hit every car but one so I helped him with it. That's how we found ourselves throwing rocks at strangers cars, complimenting each other whenever we caught a good spot.

While thinking about it, I opened the window so I could watch the people saying goodbye to each other.I felt someone watching me so I looked up and made eye contact with a blond dude. He seemed familiar I don't know why. Maybe we met years ago when I was still a student at Hogwarts. I looked away and shut the window than searched for a comfortable spot where I could sleep while traveling.


End file.
